High School Musical, the remix
by Fall-Out-Boy-Fanatic
Summary: Drew Edelson is a 15 year old girl who loves High School Musical with a passion. This is a story about what happens when she falls asleep watching the movie and wakes up in East High as a new character and a person who is about to change High School Music
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is written in Narration and in First person. It is a High School Musical FanFic.**

_Five months after the hit Disney Channel Movie, High School Musical came out a 15 year old girl named Drew was watching her recorded version of High School Musical. She had already seen the movie about 35 times before so she new all the lines and all the song lyrics. Drew is a tall athletic who although most people think of her as jock she is a punk rock chick. She has shoulder length black hair with hot pink and turquoise high-lights. She dresses punk yet sometimes she does dress prppy just for a good laugh. High School Musical is one of her few non-punk-rock loves. She is obsessed with High School Musical. Infact she sometimes dreams that she is in the movie, in these dreams she dreams that there will be two different versions of High School Musical. The two different versions are High School Musical the Original and High School Musical Remix. She wishes that her High School Musical Remiz would come true. It was late at night for Drew when she watched the movie for the 36th time. She dozed off and when she woke up her dream had come true. She was in High School Musical. _

I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought I was still dreaming so I pinched myself as hard as I could, nothing happened except sever pain in my arm. I was so excited I, Drew Edelson was about to live my dream and make High School Musical Remix. I thought that, that day would be my first day at East High but BOY was I wrong! It was the first day back to school after Christmas Break and I knew exactly what _should_ have happened. I walked into Troy's homeroom expecting myself, my character, to have taken Gabriella's place but again I was WAY wrong. Gabriella was in the HomeRoom class so I had to try and think, then it hit me, I was a brand new character. I went to sit next to Gabriella, thinking us new girls should stick together and then I heard laughter. Chad and Jason were laughing at me. I stood up and walked over to them.

"Yo, Drew wha's up?" Chad asked me, before I could answer I got a flashback explaining to me who I was. I was the star girls athlete and I was punk rocker (just like in real life) and I skate boarded. I'd been friends with Troy and the basketball guys since I was little but I sat with the skaters. Strangely enough Sharpay and Ryan were my neighbors, Sharpay hated me because I was popular even though I didn't hang out with the jocks at lunch or in school a lot. Ryan and I had been cool because Ryan liked me and I didn't want to be mean to him. AS soon as the part about Ryan came up i barfed in my head. But who knows, he could be nice in "real life" _end flash back._Now I knew exactly who I was and I got back to my "new life".

"I _said,_ yo Drew wha's up?" Chad Repeated  
"Oh, sorry I had zoned out for a second. Nut much is up with me. How was your vaca?" I asked  
"Not bad, not bad I did the usual."  
"Basketball all day and all night then?"  
"Basicly, I didn't go anywhere"  
"I went to Jamaica Mon"  
Chad and Jason laughed and me. "What's so funny?" I asked.  
"You said, Jamaica Mon" Jason replied.  
"Yea and so?" Then I did one of those you wanna mess moves and we all cracked up laughing. So far I loved my life as an East High Wildcat. I hadn't realized while I waas talking to Chad and Jason that the Skater guy who has a solo in "Status Quo" was staring at me. So to get Chad to tell me or remind me of the skaters name I had to invite Ryan and Sharpay over to a party that Chad was having at his hosue on Friday night (it was Wednesday). They said yes. Then Chad first asked if I was suffering from amnisa or something like that because I didn't remember my own best friend then he told me all about my skater friend.

**A/N: So, how do you guys like the first chapter in this story? Please Review and tell me what you think. The only reason why I am asking people to Review is so I know whether or not to continue on with this story. Also, I have one question. Does anybody know the skater guys name, if he has one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews. Since the Skater Dude is going to be one of the main characters I'm just going to make up a name for him. His name is Evan. Also, In this chapter Troy is going to enter the story!**

Everybody here officaly thinks I am suffering from a mild case of amnesia because I can't remember everything. It's kind of weird how I feel like I just got here yesterday but to everybody else I've been here my whole life. I walked over to the Skater who Chad said name was Evan and said "Hey, Evan why are you staring at me" he looked up and grinned at me "Well, since when is it a crime to look at my best friend." I laughed at him.  
"I didn't say it was a crime. I was just asking."  
He grinned at me again. "What you grinning at Ev?"  
"When you were talking to Chad and Jason, you didn't seem to remember anything. Are you all right?"  
"Yea, I'm fine. I got hit in the head on vaca but I think I'm all good now."  
"So, you remember everything?"  
"I think so."  
"Ok, good, see you later then." The bell rand and Evan and I went to our next classes.

As I was walking in the hallway I heard somebody shouting my name. Oh great I thought, this time I'm going to have to know who somebody is with out Chad or Jason's help. But, luckily when I turned around it was a famililar face. It was Troy Bolton, the captain of the basketball team. I didn't need anybodies help on telling me who he was. "Hey, what's up Troy?" I asked him.  
"We're really good friends right?" he asked me.  
"Of course we are." I replied.  
"I could trust you with a big secret than right?"  
"Of course you can trust me. What is it?"  
"Well, you know that new girl Gabriella right?"  
"Yea, I know her. She seems really nice."  
"Well, I meet her over vacation and we sang a karaoke song together."  
"And..."  
"Well, she has a really great voice and she thinks I have a really great voice too. And we're thinking about trying out for the play together."  
"OH MY GOD TROY. That is such a great idea. Wait, but what about basketball?"  
"I can do both, it won't be that hard. Basketball season should be over by the time we really have to work on the play and we haven't even tried out yet."  
"Well, you do know that this will start something HUGE against Sharpay and Ryan when you guys get call backs."  
"You mean, _if we get tryouts_ not when we get tryouts right?"  
"No, I meant what I said. Of course you guys will get call backs. Trust me."  
"Ok, Drew, what ever you say."  
"Well, good luck Troy. I'll see you later. I have to get to class."  
"See ya, Drew. If you see Gabriella please tell her I need to talk to her."  
"I will. Don't worry. Talk to ya lata."

**A/N: So how do you guys like that chapter? Please Read and Review and tell me what you think about this chapter! Also, if you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me your ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. Fanfiction for some strange reason wasn't letting me type here or upload any documents but that's all fixed now... So here come chapter 3. I will be writting more often now that my Fanfiction is fixed! Please Read And Review.**

Woah... that was a close one. By saying "when you guys get call backs" I almost blew my cover. Hopefully Troy doesn't suspect anything. But now I have to go find my class. I think I have math now. After 2 minutes I found my math class and took a seat next to a girl with brown hair. When I sat down I hadn't seen her face so I didn't know it was Gabriella. But she turned around and said "Hey, I'm Gabriella." she said. "Hey, I'm Drew. Nice to meet you." I replied.

"So,Drew..." she said  
"Yea?" I replied  
"What group are you in at this school?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I've figured out what group mostly everybody else at this school is in... but your a mystery to me."  
"Oh. Why is that, Gabriella?"  
"Well..." she hestiated and then continued "I've seen you talking to Chad, Jason, Troy, Evan, Sharpay and Ryan. So I can't really figure out where you stand."  
I had to think for a minute and then I replied "Well... you see, I'm not really in a group. Chad, Troy and I have been friends for a long time and Evan is my best friend. I sorta mingle with everyone. I don't have a set group, you get it?"  
"Yea I get it. So you know Troy pretty well?"  
"Yes, Troy and I are pretty good friends" I replied and then lowered my voice "He told me how he knows you and about maybe trying out for the play together."  
She sort of gasped at that and then replied "Oh... I see. Well you seem to know a lot about this school. Maybe we could talk later."  
"Sure... I don't see why not. But the lesson is about to start so we should stop talking. Oh and I almost forgot to tell you... Troy was looking for you."  
She nodded and pointed at the teacher and I shut up.

When class let out I ran out of the room to try and find Troy to tell him that I gave Gabriella his message. But before I could even get half way down the hall I heard my name being called. I didn't want to turn around because I reconized the voice as Sharpay's but I did anyway.

"DREWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she shrieked "It's soooooooooo good to see you!"  
I moaned in my mind and said "Hey Sharpay... long time no see."  
"Yes it has been a very long time." she replied  
"uh uh..." "not long enough" I said under my breath.  
"What was that?"  
"What was what?"  
"Oh never mind. Anyways... I saw you talking to that new girl Gabriella."  
oh great... she's gonna interagate me. "Yea... she's new here and doesn't know anybody. You know me... I like talking to new kids."  
"Yea, that is normal for you. But not for Troy Bolton."  
"Excuse me? What does Troy have to do with me talking to Gabriella?"  
"Oh nothing I suppose. But you and Troy are good friends aren't you?"  
"Yea we are pretty tight."  
"And he seemed pretty happy to see Gabriella. Do you know anything about that?"  
"What them? There is no them, Troy was just being nice I suppose."  
Sharpay gave me the evil eye and said "Ok Drew, I know your not spilling all you know but I obviously can't get it out of you. Talk to you later."

Phew that was a close one. Sharpay walked down the hall and I just stood there rethinking the conversation I just had with her.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Please write reviews... they mean a lot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Wow that was I close one I thought to myself. I couldn't figure out why Sharpay was so interested in Troy and Gabriella. I mean of course I thought "oh she must like Troy" but who really knows. So I went to the only source I could think of that would give me answers, Ryan. I knew for a fact that Ryan always hung out in the library after school.So as soon as the last bell rang I went straight to the library to ask Ryan some questions. When I got there I saw him sitting in front of a computer. I walked up behind him as quitely as I possibly could. I saw on the screen a search engine, he was searching for information on Gabriella Montez. I tapped his back and he jumped a little and minimized the screen and then turned around. I had a very angry look on my face and he turned around and grinning.

"Hey Drew." he said  
"Hi Ryan." I said with disappointment in my voice.  
He looked at me confused.  
"Why were you googling Gabriella, Ryan?" I asked  
"Well Sharpay wanted some information on her, she wanted to know where she came from and everything." He replied  
"You never let Sharpay do her own dirty work. You never have and never will." I said with a sigh.  
"But, she's paying me this time." Ryan said as if it was a good excuse.  
I shook my head "I don't care how much she's paying you, it's not right to go searching new kids on google. Now tell me the real reason Sharpay made you do think."  
Ryan gave me this look like no other and said "Fine I'll tell you why. Sharpay really likes Troy, like you don't even get it. She wanted me to do a backround check on Gabriella and see if I could find out why Troy would be interested in her, because we know he is."  
I laughed and said "God, your sister is so weird."  
he laughed to and said "You're telling me. But you see, Gabriella is so not Troys 'type' I don't understand why Sharpay thinks he like her."  
I laughed again and said "As I said before, you're sister is weird. I have to go now I'll talk to you later."  
Ryan waved goodbye to me and I lefted the library.

As soon as I left the school building I called Troy's cell phone. After 2 rings he picked up.

"Hey Drew what's up?" Troy said when he answered the phone.  
"I was just in the library..." he cut me off  
"YOU IN THE LIBRARY OH MY GOODNESS WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?!?!?!" he shouted laughing  
"haha very funny. No this is really serious Troy." I said  
"Ok fine, what's up? I promise not to interupt you again" he said.  
"As I was saying. I was in the library and I saw Ryan on the computer. He was doing a backround check on Gabriella, because Sharpay wanted to know why you would be interested in a new girl because Sharpay likes you." I said laughing at the last bit.  
"I cannot believe they would sink so low to do that. Ha, Sharpay is so desperate" he said laughing.  
"I know it's horrible that they would do such a thing. I know so desperate." I replied  
"Ok, thanks for the heads up, I'll call Gabby and tell her. I got to go talk to you later" Troy said  
"Ok, talk to you later hun." I said.

Goodness what a jam packed day, I thought to myself. I really couldn't understand why Sharpay was so interested in Gabriella though. I found it so weird that she was becoming so obsessed.

_A/N: So what do you guys think? Sorry I took so long to update. Life has been a little hecktic. Please Read & Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been so busy with school and everything._

I ran down the halls to find Gabriella. She wasn't anywhere to be found. There was 15 minutes left in the period and I'd gone everywhere. Then I realized there was one bathroom I hadn't checked. I sprinted to the bathroom and of course she was there washing her hand. I hit myself in the head and said "Oh course you're in the last place I would look!" and I walked over to Gabriella.  
"Oh hey Drew, you startled me." Gabriella said grabbing a paper towel.  
"Sorry about that, I had to find you." I said turning the water on to wash my face, running these halls was a work out.  
"Why what's up?" Gabriella said  
"Has Troy not called you yet?" I asked her  
"No, I haven't gotten any phone calls." She said concerned  
I hit myself in the head again and I said "WOW, that boy is SO slow. I saw Ryan in the library, he was googling you or something. Sharpay is out to get you, she thinks Troy is interested in you, which we know he is and all, but she doesn't know why and she will do anything to sabitoage you into not getting with Troy." I said taking a breath as I had forgotten to stop while saying that whole sentence.  
"Wow, it's still my first day here and I'm already getting conspired against." Gabriella said with a sigh.  
"I guess this year is going to be difficult." Gabriella continued.  
"No it won't be, Gabby, you have me and trust me, Ryan likes me, I can get anything from him basically." I said laughing  
"Well that's refreshing. Maybe you could get him to give this to Sharpay." Gabriella said and she handed me a piece of paper that was folded in half four times.  
"What is this?" I asked her.  
"Just give it to Ryan to give to Sharpay. Or give it to Sharpay if you see her first. But you have to promise me you won't read it, and you won't tell Troy I gave it to you." Gabriella said. I looked at her in a weird way and looked at the paper. I was hoping it wasn't something that wouldn't get her into trouble.  
"I promise I won't read it or tell Troy. This isn't bad is it?" I asked her  
"Of course it's not bad! What kind of girl do you think I am?" she giggled and asked me.  
"yea, that was silly of me to ask. Bye gabby!" I said and walked out of the bathroom.

The bell rang and I began to walk to my next class. Troy walked up next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.  
"hey love!" I said to him  
"hola lovely." Troy said laughing.  
"Way to call Gabriella silly head." I said to him  
"Oh god, I knew I had forgotten something, I'll call her right now." he said going into his pocket to get his phone.  
"No worries, I found her and told her. I had a feeling you would forgot." I said  
"You know me to well. What did she say?" Troy asked me  
"She just said she doesn't understand why Sharpay is so obnoxious." I said without looking him the eye because I didn't want to let slip about the note.  
Troy laughed and said "That's it? Well then, she's more relaxed about it then I thought she would be." he said.  
"Yea that's it, hey hun I got to go, my class is right here, i'll catch you later." I said. Troy gave me a hug and walked up. I went and sat down at a desk and Ryan took the seat next to me.  
"You and Troy are getting all comfy cosy aren't you two?" Ryan said  
"Um no, ew." I said  
"Are you sure you're not the one Sharpay should be worrying about?" he asked me laughing.  
"Don't worry Ryan, I like someone else." I said  
"Oh do you? Who is the lucky boy then?" Ryan asked  
"Well I can't tell you, that would ruin it!" I said  
"haha ok fine be like that." Ryan said. Goodness, this boy is so odd.  
"I have to give you a note. It's for Sharpay. Gabriella gave it to me." I said to Ryan.  
"Ok, hand it over." he said. I gave it to him and he went to unfold it. I put my hand on his and I said  
"Gabby said Sharpay's eyes only. Sorry hun." Ryan frowned and pocketed the note.  
"I see her next period, I'll give it to her then." Ryan said and turned away.

_what do you guys think? REVIEW PLEASE! _

_No reviews, no next chapter_


End file.
